basara shocking moment!
by Rick de power
Summary: <html><head></head>berisi kejadian-kejadian nista yang dialami para pelaku di sengoku basara. warning(wajib baca): fic ini dapat membuat anda poker face parah saking gaje dan garingnya.</html>
1. Kojuro Hanbei

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BUAT HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oushuu<strong>

Di siang bolong nan terik dan tsunami itu(?) Seorang bapak-SALAH-lelaki sedang bersantai di teras sebuah rumah . manusia berwajah bapak-bapak dan punya codet itu bernama Katakura Kojuro. Sebutan terkenalnya adalah babu plus baby sitter sang Dokuganryu #PLAKK!di hajar Kojuro. Emh lebih tepatnya Kojuro adalah migime nya .puas?.oke.

Berhubung keringet Kojuro mancur saking panasnya cuaca hari itu ,ia mengambil negi kesayanganya untuk di jadikan kipas.

Sebenarnya Kojuro sudah membeli kipas kemarin sore,namun kipas itu langsung ancur setelah di buat latihan terbang oleh Masamune(?)

Kojuro : *sambil kipas-kipas pake negi* hadohh hari ini panas amat!maapkan aku negi-san ku,aku terpaksa menggunakanmu sebagai kipas.

Negi-san : KPAKK KPAKK *begitulah suara negi yang di jadiin kipas oleh kojuro*

Kojuro : sabar ya negi-san. *terus kipas-kipas*

Negi-san : KPAKK KPAKKK #sampai kapanpun negi adalah benda mati sehingga 'sayuran' itu tidak mungkin menjawab omongan kojuro dengan kata-kata. *author mulai gaje parah

.

Di saat waktu bersantainya itu Kojuro ngliat 'sesuatu' yang berwarna ungu sedang berjalan megal megol menuju ke arahnya!

.

Kojuro : siapa itu? Terong-san? *oh bagus emang pintar*PLAK

.

Saat 'terong' itu mendekat,kini Kojuro menyadari bahwa 'terong' itu bukanlah terong . benda itu adalah seorang manusia cantik bernama Takenaka Hanbei.

.

Hanbei : helo Katakura-kun!

Kojuro : Eh Takenaka Hanbei! Kenapa lo kesini?!

Hanbei : jangan sewot . gue Cuma mau bertemu dengan Masamune.

Kojuro : Masamune-sama sedang gak ada di rumah. HIK. *kojuro tiba-tiba ceguk an*

Hanbei : hem kemana dia?

Kojuro : Masamune-sama sedang boker di sungai. HIK. *ceguk an berlanjut*

Hanbei : kenapa di sungai?emangnya di rumah ini gak ada kamar mandi nya?hah miskin amat.

Kojuro : ada! cuman HIK lagi rusak karena di serang HIK angin topan yang menerbangkan kebo ke kamar mandi kami sehingga HIK hancurlah kamar mandi itu !

Hanbei : *sweatdrop* ngomong-ngomong kenapa lo selalu bilang 'HIK' apakah itu merupakan tren bicara baru di klan Date?

Kojuro : tren ndasmu! Aku lagi ceguk an! HIKK HIKK

Hanbei : oo rupanya Katakura-kun lagi ceguk an!

Kojuro : yeahh HIK

Hanbei : tenanglah Katakura-kun. Gue bisa ngobatin cegukan lo.

Kojuro : hmp! Jangan macam-macam HIK sama gue!

Hanbei : tenanglah..pengobatan ini gak bakal kerasa sakit. Katakura-kun Cuma perlu nutup mata bentar!

Kojuro : gak mau.

Hanbei : sini dong,Hanbei obatin. *deketin Kojuro*

Alhasil Kojuro semakin jijik tingkat dewa.

Kojuro : IHHH PERGI KAU!

Hanbei : Kau tidak mau ceguk an mu sembuh,Katakura kun?gimana kalo ceguk an itu menular ke Masamune-dono dan dia mati karena tertular virus ceguk an?gimana coba?tega kau?

Kojuro : eh nggak . masamune sama gak boleh tertular oleh HIK virus ceguk an!

Hanbei : nah makanya gue obatin !

Kojuro : owh ba..baiklah. *sambil nutup mata*

Hanbei : apakah katakura-kun sudah siap?

Kojuro : sudah! HIK! Cepatan sembuhin cegukan gue!

.

a few second later..

.

**CUPPPP MUAHHHHH!**

.

.apa yang terjadi?

**TAKENAKA HANBEI MENCIUM KOJURO SELAMA 10 DETIK!**

.

.

.oh greattt!

Kojuro : HUEKKK!Kamu apain akuh?! Dasar mesum lo cuk!

Hanbei : tapi sekarang sembuh kan ceguk an nya.

Kojuro : eh eh iya kok ilang sih ceguk an gue. *garuk-garuk kelapa-salah-kepala*

Hanbei : itulah jurus cium penghilang ceguk ala Hanbei. *bangga*

Kojuro : arigatou Han-

.

**Mr. x : WHAT DE HELL! WHAT THE F*CK!APA-APAAN INI! Babu gue di cium oleh seorang laki-laki!**

.

Apa itu? Oh ternyata Masamune sudah kembali dari kegiatan bokernya dan sempat melihat adegan cium antara Hanbei dan Kojuro!

.

OH GREAT! (AGAIN)

Hanbei & Kojuro : *poker face+sesak napas*

.

.

.

Cetar membahana.

.

Badai lalu lintas.

.

THE END


	2. Maeda Family

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dissa-CHAlovers :<strong>

Uwoohhh ketemu eh berjumpa lagee dengan dissaa.. #lebay ketularan yukimura

Kojuro : HIK HIK HIK

Hanbei : mu mu mu!

Nobunaga : berhenti!kalian menjijikkan!

Author : pak nobu,anda belom dimasukkan ke fic jangan ikut nongol dulu.

Nobunaga : *ngacir*

Dissa makasih review yang berturut turut di tiap fic ane . jika fic ini kurang greget beri saran yah :D

**AlayChildren :**

WOW ini dia penggemar Hanbei! kita sama brati?! #author kepo klepek klepek

terima kasih pujiannya #author terbang.

btw karyamu juga sangat oke!gue udah baca berkali-kali tapi ga pernah puas. (jagan kaget ya)

okehh intinya : makasihh :D

**Meaaaa :**

ini dia salah satu author & readers yang hebat,karena bacanya sambil pura ceguk an . :D

BTW author ini juga udah sering baca fic basara meaa dan sempat review loh. bener kan? ato belum ya? he he x.x

thankk u mia for your reviews.. author seneng and saking senengnya ga tahu harus bilang trims ato meluk meaa #jduakk*dihajar meaa

:D

* * *

><p>Saat itu keluarga Maeda sedang mengadakan rapat 3 orang yang hadir,mereka bernama Matsu , TOshiie dan Keiji . bisa di singkat MATOJI jika anda berkenan . kenapa hanya 3 orang yang hadir ? karena di sengoku basara keluarga maeda emang cuma 3. saya sengaja gak masukkin yumekichi karena ia bukan manusia. (poor yumekichi)<p>

di rapat itu Inilah yang mereka bicarakan.

Matsu : uang kita semakin menipis nih,kayaknya kita terlalu boros deh.

Toshiie : salah si keiji tuh . porsi makan nya kabanyakan.

Keiji : ini salah si Toshiie yang gak becus kerja plus doyan makan juga.

Toshiie : ini salah bensin solar yang harganya naek! #trus hubunganya apa?!

Matsu : padahal sebentar lagi ada festival lomba masak daging. gimana kita gak punya uang buat beli daging..

Keiji : utang sama om nobunaga kek..

Toshiie : lo berani?

Keiji : kagak.

Matsu : kalo pinjem ke pak Shingen gimana?

Toshiie : gue rada takut kesana.

Matsu : emangnya kenapa,inuchiyo sama?

Toshiie : soalnya Shingen pelihara babu yang kena ayan . ia berkoar-koar mulu setiap saat. *di bacok Yukimura*

Keiji : kalo pinjem Ieyasu?

Toshiie : jangan ganggu orang itu . bisa -bisa kita di setrum Tadakatsu.

Keiji : pinjem Masamune?

Matsu : tar dia malah jawab 'shit'.

Toshiie : emangnya 'shit' itu apaan sih?

Keiji : mungkin itu nama cewe nya masamune kali. #keiji gak ngerti english

Matsu : 'shit' itu kan suara tikus.

Toshiie : itu mah 'cit' bukan 'shit'!

Matsu : oh iya ya.

Keiji : ngapain malah ngomongin 'shit'?itu biarlah masamune dan Tuhan saja lah yang tau.

Toshiie : nah pinjem Motonari lah.

Matsu : dia lagi latian hulahup selama 2 bulan tanpa bisa diganggu.

Matsu : kalo gitu mending pinjem uang Hanbei aja.

Toshiie : lebih baik ojo deh ! gua dapet berita si Hanbei sekarang udah kagak waras lagi. *di caplok Hanbei*

Keiji : kok bisa?

Toshiie : katanya orang itu baru aja nyipok si Kojuro .setelah itu si Hideyosi langsung masukkan Hanbei ke RSJ (rumah sakit jiwa).

Matsu : wow yaoi cin..

Toshiie : eh ngapain kita malah nge-gosip?

Matsu+Keiji : *bareng* lha teros gimana dong?!

Matsu : eh tiba -tiba aku ada ide.

Keiji : apa? nyolong duwitnya om nobu buat beli daging?

Matsu : peyangmu! Itu terlalu berbahaya somplak!

Toshiie : trus rencananya apa?

Matsu : em lihat saja sudah siapin rencana cemerlang.*CLING CLING CLING bersih seperti tanpa kaca* #plak! Itu mah iklan!

Toshiie + Keiji : ?

**2 minggu kemudian..**

Saat Festival masak daging dimulai,semua ibu-ibu pada berkumpul dilapangan untuk bertempur . maksud saya bertempur dalam lomba masak . jadi dipastikan di lomba ini gak bakal ada adegan saling headshot maupun sayat sayatan sesama ibu-ibu rumah tangga . jelas ?okelah.

Ada yang bawa daging sapi,daging ayam,daging kembing bahkan ada yang bawa-bawa mesin cuci dan renso . gak nyambung?maap.

Setelah lomba berlangsung,ternyata Matsu lah yang menang dalam perlombaan tersebut.

Juri bilang itu karena daging yang dimasak Matsu rasanya lain daripada yang laen . beda gitu loh . #heyaaa

Namun si Toshiie dan Keiji yang juga datang ke perlombaan itu masih bingung darimana Matsu dapetin uang buat beli daging.

Back to TKP..

.

Toshiie : Matsu,masakanmu menang. tapi kamu dapet daging darimana?

Keiji : iya,Matsu nee chan dapat uang dari mana?

Matsu : hmm daging ini gak beli kok.

Toshiie : turun dari langit?

Matsu : enggaklah beb,emangnya kiamat ada daging turun dari lagit.

Matsu : kita patut berterimakasih pada Keiji,dia yang berjasa. *riang*

Keiji : ak-aku?emangnya aku berjasa napa?

Matsu : berjasa buat ngorbanin barang berharga miliknya.

Toshiie : what?  
>Keiji : jangan-jangan...<p>

.

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

Ternyata..

.

**YUMEKICHI DI SEMBELIH DAN DI GORENG MATSU?!**

.

Oh god.

.

.(poor kek iji)

.

.

Matsu : iyo . ini daging yumekichi! *innocent*

Keiji : wh-wh-wha-what.. *mulai gagap*

Toshiie : Keiji?kamu fine kah?sehat?tidak sesak?tidak batuk atau mual?

Keiji : *mimisan+pingsan dengan elegan*

Juri : Yumekichi itu siapa nona?nama sapi anda?

Matsu : dia itu monyet pak.

Juri 2 : monyet?

Matsu : eya monyet. its Monkeyyy.

Juri 1 +juri 2+juri 3: jadi kami tadi mencicipi daging monyet?! *shock pemirsa*

.

.

Hening.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian di depan rumah maeda terdapat seonggok sampah-Salah-kuburan.

Kuburan(sebut: nisan) itu tertulis seperti berikut.

**YUMEKICHI**

**3 maret 1530-13 oktober 1539.**

**Monyet.**

**Menginggal karena tergoreng.**

Dan nasib Keiji?

Dia sempat menderita gagal ginjal di sertai stress akut tingkat maximal setelah kehilangan monyet nya . namun kini Keiji dapat sehat kembali berkat ramuan tinta ajaib milik squidward#woy thor ini bukan spon**bob!

* * *

><p>Banyak gak nyambungnya? maap. tapi untunglah cerita ini sudah tamat.<p>

cerita ini memang sangat garing sehingga musim kemarau pun tiba-tiba datang (?) oke ini memang salah author yang merupakan orang yang kurang becus . oke . silahkan hajar author ini..

.

.

:D


	3. Moto(narichika)

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>l w bunga :<strong>

arigatou non udah review fic ane..

:D

bakal author buat yg lebih baek #ga salah lo thor?

keep reading yakkkk

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

ma..mati?

ampun deh buk ! mending gue lanjott ketimbang matii ..

lanjoottt.

thanks buk untuk keep review nya ! :D

**AlayChildren :**

PLISS jangan tangisin yumekichi . iklasin yah?iklasin ..oke? monyet itu udah bahagia kok di surga sama emaknya #plaak!auhtor gaje

kini lanjutan pun udah terbit . keep reading ya plis deh . plis . plis . plis . - #udah thor!

oke deh thank you and salam MATOJI buat lo seorang! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di musim gugur nan indah karena banyaknya pohon yang berjatuhan(?) salah-maksudnya banyaknya daun daun yang berjatuhan,seorang pria tengah berdandan di sebuah cermin kecil . namanya? dia adalah Mori Motonari!<strong>_

_**Hari itu Si Moton berencana buat jalan-jalan ke pasar terdekat. buat apa?emang ceritanya di sini si Moton hobby banget jalan-jalan di pasar sambil liatin ibuk ibuk penjual sayur. *ditendang Motonari***_

_**Dengan seragam hijau khasnya yang sama dengan model rumput (?) itu Motonari pun mulai berangkat ke pasar(tak lupa Hulahup nya pun di bawa!)**_

/skip/

Setelah sampai di pasar entah tiba-tiba semua orang memandang Motonari! Dia merasa bak artis papan atas.(uwoooo Motonari Nichirin!=0)

Motonari : hmm semua kok merhatiin aku ye?apa aku makin ganteng? *pikir si Moton PD* (percaya diri)

Kini banyak ibuk ibuk penjual sayur pun menunjuk nunjuk dirinya sambil berbisik satu sama lain!

Motonari : oh tak salah lagi!gue emang makin ganteng. *demi apah lo PD banget nak*

Namun..

.

.

someone : Motonari!Motonari! *teriak seseorang yang ternyata Chosokabe Motochika!*

Motonari : hih sial banget deh gue ketemu orang itu. *lagi males ketemu Motochika*

.

**Namun si Motochika malah lari-lari nge-hampirin si Motonari sambil teriak teriak plus mangap mangap apa entah gak jelas.**

.

Motochika : Mouri! Tunggu..itu.. *lari ke arah Motonari*

Motonari karena risih dan lagi males ketemu bajak laut bin setres itu pun juga lari menghindar.

Alhasil..

.

**Mereka akhirnya kejar-kejaran di sekeliling pasar!**

**.**

Motonari nabrak bapak penjual ayam.

Motochika nabrak ibu ibu penjual telor.

KLONTANGGG!

BRUOKKKK!

BREKK!

PETOKK PETOKK!

tak diragukan Pasar itu pun kini menjadi 'rusuh' berkat duo moto itu.

.

Motochika : Motonari! Jangan nge-hindar ! gue mau sampein hal penting! *teriak si Motochika sambil terus ngejar Motonari*

Motonari : huff huff *ngos-ngosan* pergi lo!

Motochika : tapi Mot..gue Cuma mau sampein kalo..hoss hoss *ikut ngos ngosan*

Motonari : kalo apa? *sambil terus lari*

Motochika : kalo elo ke pasar ga pake celana cuk!

Motonari : *berhenti lari dan langsung ngliat ke bawah* oh..what de..

.

.

.

.ternyata..

.

.

.

.

.

**MOTONARI KE PASAR CUMA PAKE BOXER! (baca : celana dalem)  
><strong>

dan parahnya..

**CELANA ITU BERGAMBAR HELLO KITY!  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

Oh awesome!

.

.

Motonari : pantes tadi..semua orang pada perhatiin gue.. *langsung suram*

Motochika : salah lo sih tadi keburu lari . padahal gue mau kasih tau!

Motonari : gue..gue harus cepat pulang sebelum- *telat lo nak*

Kini seluruh penghuni pasar,dari penjual balon,penjual ayam sampai ke penjual dango pun nge-tawain si Nichirin yo!

.

**.HWAKAKAKAKAKAHAWAKAKAKKAKAAKAKAAWAAKKAKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.si Moton pun pingsan karena tingkat shock dan malu yang sudah melebihi maximal!

untung si Motochika yang setia kewan-ralat-setia kawan itu bersedia nge-gendong si pria ber boxer hello kity (sebut:motonari) itu sampe ke rumahnya.

.

(poor Motonari)

Sesudah insinden yang penuh AIB itu si Motonari kini trauma jalan-jalan (baca:mejeng) di pasar !

sengenes ngenes nya nasib Motonari,lebih ngenes nasib boxer nya..karena Sesudah itu pula boxer hello kity itu langsung di bakar oleh pemiliknya(sebut:Motonari)

.

.

.

TAMAT


	4. Nobunaga (plus oda clan)

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong> rekha . julita<br>**

author sampein trimasih buar review nyaaa :D

cerita ini bakal teros lanjott kok.

HEHE ane emang selalu nulis -tamat- di setiap capter. kenapa thor?entahlah aku juga ga tahu kenapa? #auhtor di sabit rekha

btw keep reading yak non? #ngarep lu thor :D

**AlayChildren**

kali ini author sanggupin nih permintaan you.

karena ane juga kebelet banget buat nistain si nobun #dibunuh Nobunaga

Motonari : gue enggak beli tu boxer ! gue dikasih ama emak gue!

Motochika : cie cie hello kity cin..

Motonari : *pura-pura budeg*

Oke thanks for review an LANJOOOTT :D

MATOJI UWOOHHH

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

HAI HAI DISSA!

Edisi Yuki en Masa mungkin bakal author update di chapter selanjutnyaa :D

Plis sabarr yah? demi gue? #ditampar Dissa

Arigatou for keep review and author always sayang kamooeehh #lebayyyyyy!

**l w bunga**

sYUKURLAH kalo non terhibur baca fic anee :D YEY #thor capslocknya thor!

Keiji : kenapa mesti yumekichi?kenapahh?

Author : udahlah mas! iklasin kek!

Matsu : daging nya ulet looh!

Author : shut up! *tandang matsukeiji balik ke kediaman*

intinya? makasih buat reviewnya?keep read yaaaaa?=)

* * *

><p><strong>Ada sebuah berita . apaan ? Beritanya..<strong>

**.**

_**Kebun kerajaan Nobunaga kotor dan jorok karena para tukang kebun nya sedang libor! #berita macam apa tu thor!**_

_**Yap!kebun kerajaan si Oda sangat mengenaskan kondisinya karena sudah setahun gag di bersihin,saking parahnya kalian bakal bisa mencium bau jengkol,bau kaus kaki,bau mengkudu dan bau kentut si Nobunaga secara bersamaan di tempat itu! #dibacok Nobunaga.**_

Nobunaga : gila!kebun gue kondisinya mengenaskan sekali! *sambil merhatiin kebun nya yang kini lebih mirip telaga*

Mitsuhide : ya cocok dengan pemiliknya.

Nobunaga : apa kau bilang?!

Mitsuhide : eh eh saya bilang om Nobunaga kok makin ganteng sih.

Nobunaga : masak seh?ciyuss? *langsung GR* (Gede rasa)

Mitsuhide : ci ciyus kok. *senyum miris*

Nouhime : trus soal kebun kita gimana inih?

Nobunaga : ho oh gimana nih kebun gue?  
>Ranmaru : biar saya bersihkan Nobunaga-sama! *semangat*<p>

Nobunaga : hmm kau memang rajin nak! Kalo gitu ayo bersihkan!

Ranmaru : siap bapak! *sambil hormat*

Nouhime : pertama-tama,rumputnya harus dipangkas dulu.

Ranmaru : saya akan ambil pencukur rumput!

Nobunaga : maksudmu 'pemangkas' rumput kan nak? *sweatdrop*

Ranmaru : iya itu maksud sayaa

Nouhime : eh tapi pemangkas rumput kita kan lagi rusak plus karatan?

Mitsuhide : beli kek..

Nobunaga : pemborosan! Pake aja yang lama , yang penting kebun gue bersih.

Nouhime : baiklah!Ranmaru ayo cepat ambil pemangkasnya.

Ranmaru : haik *lari ambil pemangkas rumput*

Mitsuhide : semangat ya Ran . gue bantu dengan doa.

Nobunaga : ndasmu!lo juga harus bantu bocah itu!

Mitsuhide : tapi adawww lutut gue sedang lecet nih. Aduh aduh aduh ah ah ah*teriak ala perawan alay*

Nobunaga : mau lecet kek . mau bunting kek . emang gue peduli?! Cepet bantu bocah itu.

Mitsuhide : tapi..

Nobunaga : kalo ga mau lo langsung gue pecat plus gue potong gaji sampe 100% !

Mitsuhide : wuapah?kalo gitu gue bantu deh . *langsung nyapu kebun*

.

**Si Ranmaru pun segera memangkas rumput dengan mesin.**

**Si Nobunaga segera minum kopi sambil ngawasin pekerjaan para babu nya.**

**Si Mitsuhide nyapu nyapu sambil nangis. **

**Si Nouhime sibuk memotret moment indah tersebut(?)**

**.**

**Setelah para rumput kini menjadi rapi kembali,Ranmaru bergegas mematikan pemangkas rumput yang di dorongnya..tapi..**

**.**

**Pemangkas itu macet ga mau mati!**

**_Parahnya pemangkas itu menuju kearah om Nobunaga!_**

**_._**

SRETTT SRETTT!NGIINGG NGIINGGG! *si mesin pemangkas mendekati Nobunaga*

.

Nobunaga : heh matikan benda itu!heh matikan! *panik sampe kopi nya mucrat kemana-mana*

Ranmaru : *ngejar mesin pemangkas* Benda itu gag mau mati,Nobunaga sama! hoss hoss

.

Alhasil..

**Mesin pemangkas rusak itu mengejar Nobunaga! –RALAT- Si Nobunaga pun di kejar oleh Mesin Pemangkas! #sama aja thor** !

.

.

.

NGIING NGIINGGG SREETTT SRETTTT *suara mesin pemangkas*

Nobunaga : *lari kalap* hoeee! Tuolong guee! Hoss hosss

.

NGIIINGG NGIIINGGG *mesin itu makin mendekati Nobunaga*

Nouhime : suamiku! Aku akan menolongmuu! *lari di belakang Ranmaru*

Mitsuhide : HUwooo Nobunaga saya yang terhuormatt! Saya juga akan menolongmu! *lari di belakang Nouhime*

.

.

.

**Akhirnya?**

**Nobunaga di kejar mesin pemangkas.**

**Mesin pemangkas di kejar Ranmaru.**

**Ranmaru di kejar Nouhime.**

**Nouhime di kejar Mitsuhide.**

**Klan oda cetar sekali bukan pemirsa?!**

.

.

..

**NGIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG NGIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG BRUOOKKK ZWIINGGG JLESSS**

Oh tidak ! Nobunaga akhirnya tergilas mesin pemotong rumput!

WADOOHHH SAKETT CUK ! HIYAAA HUOGGGGG! *begitulah teriakan sopran Nobunaga*

.

**NGGINGGGG PETT *mesin itu akhirnya mati!***

Ranmaru : hoss hoss *ngos-ngosan* ak akhirnya me mesinya mati juga!

Nobunaga : *antara sadar dan tidak*

Nouhime : hoss hosss capek banget kejar-kejaran! Rok seksi gue sampe sobek!

Mitsuhide : hoss hoss rambut gue berantakan! Padahal abis gue rebonding!hoss hoss

Nobunaga : *mulai sadar* kalian..tolong bantu gue bangkit berdiri cuk!

Nouhime+Ranmaru+Mitsuhide : *liatin Nobunaga dengan ekspresi 'oh no'*

Nobunaga : napa lo semua liatin gue gitu!

Mitsuhide : it..ito rambut..rambutmu.. *takut*

Nobunaga : rambut gue kenapa? *langsung keluarin cermin dari dalem saku celana*

Nobunaga : HOAAAAAA TIDHAKKKKKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.what happened?

.

.ternyata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**RAMBUT NOBUNAGA BOTAK KARENA KELINDES MESIN PEMANGKAS RUMPUT!**_

.

.

.DAN

.

.

._**KUMIS NYA JUGA DIBOTAK IN OLEH MESIN ITU!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.(Kasihanilah om ini ya Tuhan)

.

.

.

.

.

Nobunaga : RAMBUT GUE BOTAK! KUMIS GUE BOTAK! NUOOO! *kejang kejang*

**Peristiwa itu di sambut dengan datangnya Oichi dan Nagamasa ke tempat itu sambil nge-bawa kamera. #anggap aja kamera udah ada di zaman itu . oke?**

Oichi : WAUU KAKAK JADI BOTAK!KUMIS NYA JUGA BOTAK! KEREN KEREN! *tepuk tangan*

Nagamasa : *ngeluarin kamera dan langsung nge-foto Nobunaga*harus di abadikan nih!

JEPRET! JEPRET!JEPRET!

Nobunaga : goblok lo! Sialan lo! Jangan foto gue! ARRGGGGGGG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(poor Nobunaga)

Karena setelah kejadian itu Nobunaga mengalami depresi dan titanus berat akibat sengatan sang mesin pemangkas yang rusak plus karatan tersebut!

Untunglah om itu sembuh berkat ramuan Mitsuhide yang bernama 'JAMU MENGKUDU LEZAT PENUMBUH RAMBUT EN KUMIS'.

Titanus nya pun juga sembuh berkat 'AIR LUDAH CEBONG' ciptaan Nouhime.

.

.

TAMAT


	5. Shingen Yukimura

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p>JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA :D<p>

maaf update nya sangat lama dikarenakan... UTS yang menggila.

jadi saya akan menjelaskan : chapter ini bakal jadi sangat garing,karena... efek UTS yang membuat kepala saya penuh debu pelajaran sehingga timbulah efek kekurangan ide untuk buat cerita.

intinya : author sedang sakit otak .jadi (kalo boleh) mohon doa kesembuhan nya dan (harap) dimaapkan jika chapter ini sangat garinggg! jreng!

oke itu saja..selamat membaca :)

* * *

><p><strong>AmarisMayRay :<strong>

terimakasih buat review nya :D

soal fic nya Saika Tsuruhime..hmm mungkin ga sengaja mirip ya? soalnya author belom baca fic milik Saika x.x

dan soal nistain Ieyasu..bakal author buatin tapi sabar yak :D

Dan soal kepaksa..memang author ini sangat maksa cerita sampe garing sepucuk-pucuknya T.T #gajethor

intinya trimakasih buat review dan kritikanyaa,author bakal berusaha lebih baekk demi lo. :D #PLAK

**Meaaaa :**

HAYY fans Motonari nih..cie ciee #plak

makasih meaa buat review nya.. :D

Btw gue suka fic2 buatan lo semua :)

maap mungkin di chapter ini sangat garing ceritanya. x.x

**Sakazaki-Rikou**

thanks for review..

the truth is.. gue lebih ngakak waktu baca fic lo :D

**AlayChildren**

kETEMU lagee dengan MATOJI ! #masi inget ja lu thor!

oke mari kita berpesta buat kenistaan Nobunaga! #telat lu thor

Nobunaga : gue bakal bunuh kalian berdua sesadis-sadisnya!

Mitsuhide : cukur lagi dong?  
>Nobunaga : *headshot mitsuhide*<p>

oke intinya...thanks review nya dan maap chapter inilah yang paling garing x.x

**rekha . julita**

terimakasih buat semangat nya rekhaa!

kini author bakal berjuang,meskipun chapter ini garing nya minta ampun. x.x

maapkan author.

tapi jangan bosen baca yakk.. plisss :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

hoee dissaa! :D

maap update gue sangat lamaa #emang sapa yang nunggu thor!

Thanks for keep review en..maap jika chapter ini sungguh garing dan satu lagi-teruslah berkarya! :D #auhtor suka baca fic elo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pagi itu di KAI.<strong>_

_**Seorang anak alay masih tidur sambil ngorok dan ngences padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 WJB(Waktu Jepang Barat)(?)**_

_**sang Bos pun mulai kesal sehingga memutuskan untuk membangunkan anak alay itu.**_

_**siapa sebenarnya mereka?**_

_**anak alay adalah si Yukimura!**_

_**dan bos nya adalah.. (udahlah kalian pasti dah tahu)**_

.

Shingen : YUKIMURA!ayo bangon!udah magrib! *teriak kenceng*

Yukimura : *gelagapan* mag..magrib?huh hah hih? *celingukan*

Shingen : tolol. matahari udah naek dari tadi tapi kamu masih molor . hmp anak buah macem apa kau ni? *kata Shingen dengan logat melayu*#heyaa

Yukimura : matahari udah naek?naek apa Oyakata samaa? *tanya Yukimura dengan blo'on nya* #di jotos Yukimura

Shingen : Naek motor skupi!

Yukimura : ...

Shingen : bego .maksudku matahari dah naek tu artinya udah terbit!gitu aja lo gak ngerti?

Yukimura : oh gitu ya. *garuk garuk dengkul*

Shingen : cepet sono mandi! aku mau menyampaikan hal penting! sesudah mandi harap datang ke ruanganku.

Yukimura : siap OYAKATA SAMA!

/skip/

/sesudah anak alay itu mandi sang anak alay (ambigu banget bahasa nya!) segera menuju ke ruangan si sapi-RALAT-si bos.

Yukimura : OYAKATA SAMA!SAYA DATANG!SAYA UDAH MANDI . UDAH CLEAN EN GA ADA ILER DI MULUT SAYA LAGEE!

Shingen : baguos Yukimura! kau memang MEMPESONAHH!

Yukimura : HUOO OYAKATA SAMAA! *nge-hamipirin Shingen*

Shingen : YUKIMURAAA! *jotos Yukimura*

JEDUOKKKK!

Yukimura : UWAKKKKKK! *terbang* OYAKATA SAMAHHH! *mendarat*

Shingen : cukup! hari ini gue agak gak mood main jotos jotosan! gue mau sampein hal penting!

Yukimura : hal penting apa oyakata sama? apakah sasuke akan kawin sama kasuga?

Shingen : bukan itu..tapi..

Yukimura : trus apa? ekstrak kulit manggis udah punah?  
>Shingen : bukan! makanya lu diem dulu biar gue bisa ngomong!<p>

Yukimura : okeh fixz

Shingen : Gue mau sampein hal penting yaitu... gue sangat kecewa padamu Yukimura!

Yukimura : *jleb* ap apahh? kenapa oyakata samah? padahal saya selalu mandiin macan milik oyakata samah . saya juga selalu nguras kamar mandi pake wipel. kenapa oyakata samah? srot srot srot *nangis langsung* #maklum orang cengeng

Shingen : gue kecewa karena kau adalah...seorang jomblo ngenes! (?)

Yukimura : jumblong pepes?

Shingen : jomblo ngenes! j-o-m-b-l-o n-g-e-n-e-s ! jelas?

Yukimura : jomblo ngenes itu apah oyakata samehh?

Shingen : itu adalah sebutan orang-orang yang gak punya pacar!masa ga tau sih.

Yukimura : eh pacar itu apa oyakata samah?

Shingen : *langsung migren* sasukee!

.

sasuke langsung muncul entah dari alam mana.

.

Sasuke : ada perintah oyakata sama?

Shingen : tolong beliin gue mixagrap!migren gue langsung kumat gara-gara bocah cengo ini!

Sasuke : siap oyakata sama!

Shingen : sebelom pergi tolong kasih tau bocah alay itu tentang definisi pacar.

Sasuke : baik . *langsung ngadep Yukimura*

Yukimura : suk..tolong kasih tau dong..pacar itu apa seh?

Sasuke : begini loh danna..pacar itu adalah sejenis penyakit kulit yang menular! biasanya di awali dengan gejala bintik bintik merah menyerupai kutil yang-

Shingen : itu CACAR bukan PACAR ! jumbeledukk! *tempeleng Sasuke*

Sasuke : *puyeng* eh maap deh soalnya saya anu-juga ga nger..tii..

Shingen : apa-apaan nih kedua babu ku ga ada yang ngerti apa itu pacar!gimana nanti masa depan kalian nak!sungguh memalukan..BLA BLA BLA

Sasuke & Yukimura hanya bisa dengerin nasehat Shingen dengan cengo-nya.

Dan akhirnya Shingen berhenti berbicara karena mulutnya sudah penuh dengan busa air liur yang belom sempet di telan. (woy thor jijik thor)

.

Shingen : Jadi intinye,kamu harus nyari pacar,Yukimura!

Yukimura : saya?

Shingen : bukan,embokmu!

Yukimura : ...

Yukimura : kok Sasuke ga di suruh nyari pacar sih,Oyakata-samaa?

Shingen : sasuke udah pacaran ma kasuga.

Yukimura : tapi Kasuga itu bukan pacarnya oyakat-

Sasuke : ngawur lo! Kasuga itu mah mo kawin sama gue en kita bakal honeymoon di bali! #eaaa

Shingen : tuh kan,cuma lo aja yang belom punya pacar Yukimura!pokoknya lo harus nyari cewe hari ini dan besok lo harus sudah bawa tu cewe kesini!titik!

Yukimura : harus cewe?

Shingen : iya pe'a ! ngerti ga sih lo?

Yukimura : ngerti OYAKATA SAMA!

Yukimura : baiklah oyakata samah!Yukimura akan nyareh pacar hari ini juga!

Shingen : buktikan YUKIMURAA!

JLEMMM!GEDEBUK!

Yukimura : OYAKATA-SAMAAHHHH!

DUOKKKK!

Shingen : YUKIMURAHHHH!

UWAKKKKK!BROOKKK!

Yukimura : OYAHKATAHSAMUAHHHH!

Sasuke : *sweatdrop* huh lebih baik gue pergi.

.

.

/skip/

/keesokan hari nya...

.

.

Shingen : Yuki!Yuki!ayo lari lari!Yuki guk guk guk!ayo kemari *nyanyi lagu heli*

Yukimura segera datang sambil merangkak!

Yukimura : saya di sini oyakata samah tercintakuh!

Shingen : hemph gimanah Yukimura! udah nemu pacar?

Yukimura : sudah Oyakata sama! *semangat*

Shingen : wuahh!hebat kau nak!lalu mana cewenya?

Yukimura : ada di samping rumah,oyakata-sama!

Shingen : loh?cepat bawa masuk dan perkenalkan ke gue!

Yukimura : siapp! *langsung pergi ke samping rumah 'ngambil' cewe yang di maksud*

.

.

5 menit

.

10 menit

.

.

15 menit

.

.20 menit

.

.

.(cepetan thor!rese banget lo!)

.

.

30 menit kemudian kembalilah si Yukimura ke ruangan Shingen dengan membawa seorang cewe...

namun sang agung Shingen justru langsung jawsdrop,cengo,mlongo,melotot dan bersweatdrop hebat setelah melihat cewe nya si Yukimura!

.

.karena...

.

.

.

.ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**CEWE NYA YUKIMURA ADALAH...**

**.**

**.**

**.SEEKOR BABON ! (baca : celeng)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

holy shit!

.

.

.

.

Shingen : Yu..yu..yukimura..kenapa lu bawa babon ke sini? *siap-siap pingsann*

Yukimura: loh!ini pacar saya oyakata samah! dia itu cewe loh!

Babon : NGOOKKK!

.

.

.

.

.

**_oke. setelah itu tak perlu di perinci apa yang terjadi pada Shingen._**

**_berkat ke cengo-an sang Yukimura,Shingen langsung terjangkit penyakit STROKE akut._**

**_untunglah Sasuke segera membuang si Babon alias nyumbangin tu babon buat jadi peliharaan Matsu dan merawat sang Oyakata-sama dengan baik._**

**_sejak saat itu...Shingen gak pernah nyuruh Yukimura nyari jodoh alias pensiun jadi mak comblang._**

**_._**

TAMAT


	6. Masamune plus Babu

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>rekha . julita<strong>

WOAH ini lagi orang yang bernasib sama kaya gue akibat UTS. x.x

Oke,doain semoga bulan madu kasuga sasuke berjalan lancar yak :D

Kasuga : demi apah?gue selamanya untuk Kenshin-sama!

Sasuke : jodohku..maunya ku dirimuu..

Kasuga : nape lo malah nyanyi peyang!

Thanks for review rekhaa..maap atas kegaringan nya! *sembah sujud***  
><strong>

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

wahai laptop,kurasa saya tidak salah membaca kalo review nya dissa adalah yang terpanjang! wow. :D

dialog mu keren nak,seharusnya author masukkin tuh ke fic ane. #copas tu namanya thor!

Dan saya stuju dengan buku TATANG KEAGAMAAN soal nikah lebih baek daripada pcaran dulu! ayo dukung motto itu! #thor gaje thor!

SIK . tak menenangkan pikiran..

jadi gini..author senang bisa mengenal cewe berotak sejuta ide ide gila seperti engkau waahai dissa :D #di sabet dissa

makasiih non review nya..jangan bosen review trus yak?

**AlayChildren c**

Author sudah nge-baca fic mu tentang UTS dan...sepertinya kita bernasib sama?gimana kalo kita jodoh coba? #dilempar alaychildren pake sendal jepit

Masi inget aja tuh ama MATOJI,oke mulai sekarang itu di tetapkan jadi semboyan bangsa kita! gyahahahah (?)

dan satu lagi-maaf sekali atas kegaringan nya.

mohon doa restu supaya otak saya waras balek.

plis ya doain gue #ga sudi thor!

oke..makasiih repiew nya nyanyak.. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Seorang pria bermata picek sebelah sedang bangun tidur.<strong>

(Masamune : picek? sopan dikit napa tu mulut!)

(Author : oke. buta.)

(Masamune : terserah deh.)

Oke back to story.

**Date Masamune bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa air hujan telah mengguyuri tempat tidurnya(?) oh salah air itu bukanlah air hujan,namun air itu adalah ompolan dari Masamune. (Anda tidak salah menerka . masmun memang ngompol di cerita ini) #di lempar panci Masamune**

**Masamune : what de fak,what de hell,gue ngompol! sialan basah kasur gue! *umpat Masmun pada dirinya sendiri***

**Masamune hendak manggil babu setia seabad sehidup sematinya,yaitu Bapak Katakura Kojuro. S . Bp . (Sarjana babu perpengalaman) untuk nyuruh babunya buat mencuci seprai nya yang basah,Namun Masamune segera mengurungkan niatnya.**

**Masamune : tapi,nanti kalo Kojuro tahu gue ngompol,bisa malu gue! *pikir Masamune***

**Akhirnya pemuda picek-maaf-buta sebelah itu memutuskan mencuci sendiri seprai nya,ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencari sabun cuci detergen,namun tidak menemukan benda itu.**

Masamune : KOJUROOO! KEMARIII!

WUTZZZ *kojuro langsung dateng*

Kojuro : ada apa Masamune sama?

Masamune : Detergen nya lo taruh dimana?

Kojuro : ... *kojuro cuma bisa mangap melet mingkem karena orang itu gak ngerti detergen itu apa*

Masamune : jawab dong!

Kojuro : eh kita kan ga pernah punya detergen,masamune sama?

Masamune : oh sono lo beli di warung pak Hojo,cepat!

Kojuro : si-siap Masamune sama!

.

**Setelah kepergian Kojuro,Masamune menghadapi situasi darurat,yaitu kini tiba-tiba perutnya mules.**

**padahal WC di kamar mandi lagi rusak.**

**Masamune : oh my gwat. mulesss mak .gimana ini hdooh.**

**Si Masmun tak punya pilihan laen,ia meletakkan seprai berompol(?) ke dalam sebuah bak dan menulis surat dadakan untuk Kojuro.**

**Setelah itu pria itu langsung menuju sungai untuk memuaskan rasa mulesnya. (baca : boker)**

.

/di warung Pak Hojo..

.

Ujimasa Hojo : waukwaukwauk *batuk batuk* #emang itu suara batuk thor?!

Kojuro : pak jo,beli detergen satu dong.

Ujimasa : satu buah ato satu kardus?

Kojuro : *mikir* hem..satu apa yah?satu kardus deh. #gubrak

Ujimasa : nih. *nyerahin sekardus detergen*

Kojuro : berapa harganya?

Ujimasa : seratus ribuh.

Kojuro : utang dulu ya pak.

Ujimasa : utang ndasmu icul nak! bayar sekarang!

Kojuro : besok lah pak,saya lupa ga bawa dompet. *puppy eyes*

Ujimasa : emang lo punya dompet?

Kojuro : kagak pak.

Ujimasa : golok mana golok!

Fuma Kotarou segera muncul sambil nyerahin golok ke bos nya. (baca : Pak Hojo)

Ujimasa : nah,lo mau bayar ato-

Kojuro : jangan bunuh saya pak! sumprit pak,saya lupa ga bawa uang.

Ujimasa : kalo gitu lo boleh bawa tu sekardus detergen,tapi dengan satu syarat!

Kojuro : *glek* syarat apa,pak?

Ujimasa : cium gue!

WHATT? (readers,anda tidak salah baca kok)

Kojuro : wuapa?tidak mau! gue aja masih trauma di cipok si Hanbei,malahan sekarang si suruh nyipok kakek kakek!

Ujimasa : kalo gitu gue ambill lagi detergen nya!

Kojuro : jangan pak. bisa di hukum Masamune saya gitu..hu hu hu gue bersedia. *akhirnya Kojuro pasrah juga walaupun sambil nangis karena terlalu jijik*

Oke,adegan selanjutnya ga bakal author critain karena author masi inget rating. (inget : RATING fic ini T,bukan M) X,X

.

/sekembali nya Kojuro...

.

Kojuro mencari masmun ke seluruh rumah,di dalem kamar,di dalem kulkas,di dalem lemari bahkan di kolong meja,namun Masamune tak berhasil di deteksi keberadaanya .saat itu juga Kojuro melihat ada selembar surat di atas meja,tertulis begini :

_Kojuro,tolong cuciin benda di samping kamarmandi._

_gue pergi ke sungai soalnya kebelet boker!_

_awas lo sampe ga nge-cuci tu barang,_

_bakal gue sengat pake HELL DRAGON! YOU SEE?!_

_DOKUGANRYU_

Keringet dingin Kojuro langsung mancur saat membaca ancaman dari tuannya,tanpa basa basi ia segera mencuci 'benda' yang di maksud Masamune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai boker,Masamune kembali ke rumah dengan bersiul siul puas . ia pun segera nge-hampirin Kojuro di sumur deket kamar mandi.

Masamune : hmm apa Kojuro udah selesai nyuci ya?gue liat ah! #ngarep lo

saat Masamune tiba di sumur..

.

Masamune : WH-WH-WHATT DE F*CK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. yang terjadi adalah...

.

.

.

.**Kojuro Bukan nya nyuci seprai bekas ompol si Masmun,tapi...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**. NYUCI KEBO NYA PAKE DETERGEN!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(POOR KEBO)

.

.

.

.

sayang sekali kini Kebo itu sekarat karena di cuci menggunakan detergen sekardus bermerk renso itu.

bahkan si Kojuro juga menggunakan detergen renso itu untuk odol si Kebo!

.

.

.

.

Kojuro : ayo Kebo-san,sikat gigi dulu yah.. *masukkin sikat WC ke mulut si kebo*

Kebo : NGUUHHH HUOGG *langsung kejang kejang*

Masamune : STOPP!

Kojuro : loh Masamune sama udah balek ? liat,Kojuro udah nyuci kebo nya. *bangga*

Masamune : *mabok* what de hell are you Kojuro!sapa yang nyuruh lo nyuci kebo hah!

Kojuro : tapi kan tadi Masamune sama bilang suruh nyuci benda di deket kamar mandi?nah kebetulan Kebo-san tadi sedang berada di situ.

Masamune : Da*tit*fuk,bukan itu maksud gue! maksud gue tuh seprai gue yang gue taroh di bak deket kamar mandi!

Kojuro : jadi saya salah paham dong?Maaf Masamune sama,tapi si kebo lumayan udah bersih setelah saya cuci juga.

Masamune : pe'a lo,lo gak liat tuh kebo kejang-kejang!? padahal tuh kebo mau gue sumbangin buat hajatan si Kenyo!

Kojuro : tapi untunglah kebo san masih hi-

**Telat lo mas . kebo-san pun ambruk penuh penghayatan,mulut kebo itu berbusa dan matanya melotot ,air liur nya netes kemana mana di sertai- #udah thor!jijik**

**intinya. kebo itu ma-ti.**

Masamune : grrr.. oke . LETS PARTY! *ngeluarin enam pedang*

Kojuro : ... (mampus gue)

Masamune : HYATTT!HELL DRAGOOONNN!

.

.

.

**Oke setelah itu anda dapat melihat Kojuro nyangkut di atas pohon kelapa dengan pakaian robek akibat serangan HELL DRAGON.**

**Kesimpulan dalam cerita ini adalah jangan pernah nyuruh babu bergender laki laki dan berotak setengah setengah untuk beli detergen dan nyuci seprai.**

.

.

.TAMAT


	7. Mitsunari

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p>Rick telah kembali. :D<p>

pertama gue pengen curhat bentar,jadi plis jangan scroll dulu ke bawah #ngarep lo thor

gue kelamaan update karena...sekarang di sekolah gue ada jadwal bimbel! jadi gue berangkat ke sekolah jam 6 pagi en sampe rumah jam 5 sore.

yah alhasil badan gue peyok peyok pemirsa :D

Jadi jika...fic ini kurang lucu ato gak greget plis maklumin gue ..

dan ada warning sedikit : karena di chapter ini rating nya sangat di pertanyakan (entah T ato ada tambahan M dikit)#sori

hehe udah itu aja seh

* * *

><p><strong>Puypuy<strong>

Thank you buat review nya.. :D

syukurlah lo suka fic ini,seneng gue #author terbang

tetap dukung saya ya puypuy..makasih maximal :D

**L w bunga**

ARIGATOU bunga untuk review yg kesekian kalinya

gue harap lo tetep nikmatin crita ane :D #emang makanan apa di nikmatin thor!

keep reading ya bung..

**rekha . julita**

makasih buat support nya..

oke dan trimakasih juga buat simpati untuk si kebo :)

keep reading ya(boleh?)

**Sakazaki-Rikou**

kata kata saki ya?

hmm pasti yang 'pe'a' itu kan?hehe maap bukk copas dikit XD

#dilempar sendal saki

makasih review nya non :D

**Honey Sho** c

WKWKWKWKWK oke review anda adalah review terpanjang buat saya di fic ini :D

en..makasih buat nasehat nya..kini author mulai belajar nulis fic yang gak dialog,yah moga-moga aja lancar #doain ya :D

yUKIMURA : CHAMFAK CHAMFAK

Shingen : CAMPAK keles

Sasuke : CECAK?

Author : udah woy peran kalian udah abis di fic ini.

DIAKKK! #tendang shingenyukisasu ke kediaman

akhir kata..MAKASIIH honey sho

**AlayChildren**

thanks for review en...gue penuhin permintaan lo buat nistain si mitsu

but jangan kecewa ya kalo agak garing?plis x.x

terimakasih udah dukung gue en Salam MATOJI ALWAYSSS

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

haii..untuk kamu lagi :D

Hmm sepertinya kita harus coba joget 'Direject' bareng deh? :D #ditampar dissa PLAKK

oke nona,makasih review nya en jangan bosen bosen baca fic ane ya :D

* * *

><p><strong>Seorang wanita cantik,sekseh,dan ubanan-PLAK!<strong>

**(Hanbei : ubanan?cantik?wanita? lo mau mati thor?)**

**(Author : kagak)**

**(Hanbei : ubah tuh kalimat lo)**

**(Author : iye iye maap mas)**

**Oke karena yang sedang di bicarakan sedang marah,mending gue ganti kalimatnya.**

**Seorang Pria feminim yang agak iyuh baru aja pulang dari ladang. ngapain? yah buat ngintip si Kojuro mesra-mesraan ma terong.**

**untuk apa? gue juga gak ngerti.**

**Nama pria itu adalah Takenaka Hanbei,cantik,keren,ih wauw cin!**

**Hanbei memasuki rumahnya dan melihat sang adik (entah kandung ato bukan) yang bernama Mitsunari sedang senyum senyum sendiri sambil nulis di sebuah buku.**

**Hmm mencurigakan.**

"Apa yang lo lakuin bro?" tanya si Hanbei

"Oh kakak udah pulang?!" jerit si Mitsunari lebay dengan suara serak serak becek.

"Kagak usah jerit jerit,lo makin lama ketularan Yukimura aja"

"Oh eh ini anu..lagi nulis" jawab Mitsunari pundung

"Nulis apa?"

"Nulis kalimat."

"Kalimat apa?"

"Kalimat panjang"

"Panjang apa?"

"Panjang congornya si Nobunaga."

gak nyambung?maap .

"Boleh gue lihat tulisan lo?" tanya si Hanbei

Mitsunari langsung keringet dingin

"eh jangan kak!ini sejenis rahasia!"

"Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia gue sama seseorang!"jawab Mitsunari.

**Hanbei pun makin kepo di buatnya . seketika ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang!yaitu mengintip buku Mitsunari ketika doi lagi mandi.**

**oke rencana pun di jalankan..**

**Ketika si Mitsunari sedang mandi sambil nyanyi amburegul amaseyu bahrelway bahrelway,ayam tetangga pun berjoget ria-SALAH!-Si Hanbei pun diam diam masuk ke kamarnya Mitsunari.**

**Hanbei mencari cari buku si Mitsunari,dan..tak sengaja hp nya Mitsunari bertulit-tulit #maksudnya bunyi gitu**

(Readers : ini yang cengo sapa?emang di era sengoku udah ada hp thor?!)

(Author : udah mending kalian anggep aja udah ada. oke?)

back to storia

.

_**'Tulit tulit'**_

"Hmm..ada sms tuh" Hanbei segera ngambil hp Mitsunari saking kepo kurang ajarnya

**ternyata itu sms dari...IEYASU ! yap dialah pria peternak robot. #dihajar Ieyasu plus Tadakatsu**

**begini bunyi sms itu :**SAMA-SAMA MITSUNARI. GUE JUGA SENANG KOK!

.

'senang apaan ya?' pikir si Hanbei.

dan akhirnya Hanbei membuka 'pesan terkirim' di hp si Mitsu #makin lancang aja nih orang

**sms pertama tertulis:** _Ieyasu,gimana inih masih perih punyaku!_

"hah?apaan nih?" Hanbei mulai curiga

**sms kedua tertulis** : _Eh btw sekarang udah kagak perih lagi loh,kapan kapan lagi dong!_

"what de helli" pikir Hanbei makin najis

.

.

akhirnya 'pesan masuk' nya pun juga dibaca oleh Hanbei

pesan masuk di hp Mitsunari ternyata juga di penuhi oleh nama 'Ieyasu'

**sms pertama** : _masih perih ya Mitsunari?yah gimana dong?gue kesana deh bantu elu._

**sms kedua** : _wah udah kagak perih lagi?iya deh kapan-kapan lagi!_

_._

_._

_._

_.NAH LOH_

_._

_._

'Oh my gwat! apa yang di lakuin adek gue sama si Pengendara robot itu!' Hanbei mulai panik dan ia mulai yakin ada tanda tanda yaoi di antara keduanya!

**nah akhirnya Hanbei melupakan tujuan pertama nya untuk nyari buku nya Mitsunari,kini ia langsung menghampiri albino junior yang lagi mandi**

"AMBUREGUOLL AMASEYUUH BAHRELWAY BAHRELWAYYYY..!" begitulah suara Mitsunari yang lagi nyanyi di dalem kamar mandi

"HOY BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Hanbei sambil gedor-gedor pintu

"ADA APA MAS?GUE MASIH MANDI."jawab Mitsunari

"INI PENTING!CEPAT KELUAR ATO GUE PECUT PANTAT LO."

Oh no.

Dengan masih pake handuk doang Mitsunari keluar dari dalem kamar mandi .rambutnya yang biasanya kaku terlihat klimis seklimis klimisnya gara-gara pake shampo BB kids.

"Ada apa sih mas?"

"Mulai sekarang..gue mau..lo keluar dari rumah ini."

"What?apa?lo bercanda kan?" Mitsunari gak percaya

"gue malu punya adek maho kaya elo, lo sudah nistain nama baik keluarga kita!" kata Hanbei tegas

"Ma..maho?maksudnya ap-"

"Udah gak usah ngeles,gue tahu semuanya! keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

Mitsunari pun memohon sambil ngesot-ngesot bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan handuknya yang melorot #sensor

"MASS JANGAN USIR GUE MAS,APA SALAH GUE?APA SALAH GUE?" Mitsunari mengiba-ngiba

Hanbei malah nendang si Mitsunari bak ayam di usir emaknya.

sepertinya Lama-lama fic ini makin kaya sinteron?maap.

**Akhir cerita-salah-setelah itu dengan penuh paksaan dan tendangan di sertai kekerasan Mitsunari pun minggat dari rumah itu tanpa menyadari sebab akibat kenapa kakak nya mengusirnya dengan kejam maximal.**

.

**Setelah kepergian Mitsunari,Hanbei mengobrak-abrik barang di kamar Mitsu,tujuanya sih buat nyingkirin barang-barangnya tapi gak sengaja Hanbei nemuin bukunya si Mitsunari yang waktu itu.**

'Hmm ni kayaknya buku yang waktu itu deh?apa isinya?jangan jangan foto bugilnya Ieyasu?hih!' pikir Hanbei najis part 2.

di bukalah buku itu oleh Hanbei..

ternyata itu..

.

.

**DIARY nya si Mitsunari..**

( jangan kaget kalo Mitsunari punya buku diary)

dan isinya...

tertulis..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DEAR DAIRY,_

_Tanggal 27 oktober_

_Hari ini hari yang paling menyakitkan._

_yap karena gue kena Ambeien,yaitu sejenis penyakit gituan._

_perih amat rasanya..gue sampe gak bisa duduk seharian!_

_tapi untunglah sobat gue,si Ieyasu belain pergi ke apotik buat beliin gue obat!_

_gue bener bener bersukur punya sobat kaya dia!_

_berkat dia...anu gue gak perih lagee en akhirnya ambeien gue sembuh :D_

_moga moga besok si Ieyasu mau ngasih gue obat lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Krik krik

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**MITSUNARI KENA AMBEIEN?!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gue..gue salah..paham..ternyata..mitsunari sama si penjinak robot itu gak nglakuin apa-apa.." kata Hanbei lemes dan langsung duduk sambil menangisi kekejaman nya pada Mitsunari.

telat lo mas.

#tunggu!kenapa akhirnya 'angst' gini?x.x

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oke kesimpulanya : jangan cepet ber negatif thinking.

* * *

><p>oke itu aja..<p>

garing kan? maaf plis jangan bunuh gue. T.T

.

TAMAT


	8. Nagamasa Oichi

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>fic kali ini set in modern time :D<strong>

Maaf saya kelamaan update karena lagi buntu ide akhir-akhir ini :D

FIC ini isinya agak maksa..so..maap jika garing gituh x.x

selamat membaca

* * *

><p><strong>Puypuy<strong>

makasih buat reviewnya lagi puy :D (tak panggil gini aja ya)

see you again di chapter ini en jangan bosen nge-review YA? kamu juga boleh kritik jika ada kesalahan di dalem fic ane :D

THANKS PUY :D

**Sakazaki-Rikou**

Demikucingarongsomplak ndas gue langsung puyeng setelah kena pot Saki

tapi gpp lah..yang penting gue dapet review lagee dari sakii wakwaw :D

MAKASIIH NONA

**AlayChildren**

Tumben reviewnya gak pake request nih?wkwkw

oh btw tu fic kamu yang 'gimana jadinya kalau' diterusin ya?gue katagihan nunggu kelanjutanya!

:D THANKS ALAY-SALAH-THANKS ALAYCHILDREN :P

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

SERATUS BUATMU! karena saya memang bobrok bahkan lebih bobrok dari honda tadakatsu gara-gara bimbel teross x.x #di injek Tadakatsu

makasih dissa selalu support ane en author always sayang kamuuhh #plak

:D

* * *

><p><strong>Seorang pria bernama Nagamasa baru pulang dari kantornya dengan naek mobil sport warna merah nan keren #cieehhh<strong>

**Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan hujan turun sangat lebat,saking lebatnya banyak atap rumah para penduduk yang jebol(?),dan bahkan atap kandang ayam kakek si ipin juga jebol(?) #thor lu sarap thor?!**

**Ketika sampe di rumah,Nagamasa mendesah lega soalnya atap nya gak jebol kena air hujan.**

**Saat masuk ke dalem rumah si Nagamasa mencium bau yang rada rada aneh,seperti bau kucing kebakar di tambah asap kelabu yang memenuhi seisi rumahnya.**

'HOH?ASAP APAAN NIH?BAU APAAN NIH?!' Pikir pria itu dengan panik

Oh ternyata asap plus bau itu berasal dari dapur pemirsa

'Jangan-jangan ichi..' pikir pria itu lebih panik lagi

Dengan berlari Nagamasa masuk ke dapur dan nge-liat..

.

**Oichi tengah ketiduran di deket kompor-yang mana diatas kompor itu terdapat panci yang mendidih.**

**Oh amazing right?**

.

"I-ICHI!" tereak Nagamasa sampe gempa

"Hah?" Oichi langsung bangun sambil tengok kanan kiri atas bawah tenggara selatan timur barat #PLAK

Dengan gesit Nagamasa langsung ngambil kipas raksasa(?) dan mematikan kompor tersebut!

(Readers : thor bukan nya matiin kompor tu tinggal muter tombol nya yang nempel di kompor?)

(Author : tu mah udah mainstream guys)

(Readers : sudah kuduga,author ini semakin sarap)

Back to storiee

.

"Ichi!kamu ini gimana,masa sampe ketiduran di deket kompor!" bentak Nagamasa

"Ma-maaf Nagamasa..soalnya.." Oichi mengambil mimik mau nangis

"Soalnya kamu mau masak buat aku ya?"

"Enggak"

"Lantas?"

"Soalnya ichi kelaperan,jadi ichi mau buat makanan sendiri"

"Kenapa bisa kelaperan?kan di kulkas banyak makanan?" Tanya si Azai bingung

"Iya sih,tapi tadi kakak Nobunaga berkunjung ke sini,trus isi kulkas kita di borong pulang sama dia"

"What daa-fuck!dasar iblis ga ragad!" cecar Nagamasa

"Kalo gitu kita makan mie aja ya?nih mumpung mie nya udah matang loh?"

"he-eh deh"

.

Akhirnya dengan romantis mereka duduk berdua di meja makan.

Oichi meletakkan piring berisi mie sedop di atas meja.

Nagamasa duduk rapi siap makan.

Dan..

..

.

.

**PET!**

**kok gelap?**

**Ada apa?**

**Ternyata LISTRIKNYA MATI.  
><strong>

**.**

"SIAL!NAPA NI LISTRIK PAKE MODAR SEGALA!" ucap Nagamasa marah

"Aduh,gelap!gelap!" kata Oichi manja

"Jangan manja dong!coba gue cari senter dulu"

"eh kita kan gak punya senter,Nagamasa-sama"

"Ya udah cari lilin"

"Lilin nya juga abis"

"payahh gimana nih yang?"

"gak tau sayang"

Tiba-tiba…

.

**datanglah segerombolan serangga yang suka ngumpul kalo lampu pas mati.(sebut:nyamuk)**

**Nggggiinggg… Ngiingggg….Nggg…. #maksudnya suara nyamuk**

**.**

"Hmmp kok tiba-tiba banyak nyamuk" gerutu Nagamasa sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara mengusir nyamuk nyamuk nakal

"Ichi ambilin baygon dulu deh" kata Oichi sambil meraba raba ngambil baygon deket kompor

(Readers : heh?kenapa baygon bisa ada di dapur?di deket kompor malah?)

(Author : mana gue ngerti cin. Tanya aja sama mbak Oichi)

"Gimana ichi?udah ketemu belom baygon nya?gue di gigitin nyamuk nih!" seru Nagamasa

" Udah…Ichi udah siap-siap nyemprot baygon.."

"Ya udah cepetan semprot!"

.

.

SYOSSSSSSS… *suara baygon di semprotkan*

.

.

.

.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WUAKK MAK!MATA GUE PEDIH!PERIH PERIH!" Teriak Nagamasa kalap dalam kegelapan

.

.

Ternyata..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang kesemprot baygon bukan si Nyamuk..tapi..

.

.

.

**KEDUA MATA SI AZAI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah? Nagamasa-sama kenapah?" Tanya Oichi bingung

"Kenapa kenapa!kau nyemprot mata gue pake baygon beb!" jawab Nagamasa kesal

"Apa?Matamu kesemprot baygon..?maaf ini salah ichi..ini salah ichi..hik" yaelah dia nangis

"Udah gak apa-apa ichi!jangan nang-"

"Kalo gitu mata Ichi juga akan kusemprot pake baygon..biar sama menderitanya sama Nagamasa-sama.."kata Oichi kemudian

"APA?JANGAN ICHI!GAK USAH MATAKU GAK APA-APA!" Nagamasa langsung panik

.

.SYOSSSSSS

.

Saking cinta nya si Oichi sama suaminya,dia rela menyemprotkan baygon ke mata nya sendiri

oh so sweett #so sweet ndasmu thor!

.

"ADUHH MATA ICHI PERIH..PERIH…OEKK OEKK" jerit Oichi setelahnya

"Tadi kubilang apa!kamu gak usah aneh aneh!" bentak Nagamasa

.

Kemudian..

Lampu-eh-salah-maskudnya listrik tiba-tiba nyala kembali..

"huff akhrinya nyala rek!"kata Nagamasa

"Mata ichi juga udah gak perih lagi..."Kini Oichi bisa melek kembali

"makanya jangana aneh aneh dong! kamu itu-eh-eh wot wot itu kenapa baygon nya kamu taroh di atas kompor Ichi?!mana kompornya masih nyala lagi!"

"iya soalnya tadi kan masih gelap,emangnya kenapa Nagamasa-sama?" tanya wanita polos itu dengan agak blo'on nya #di sabit Oichi

"CEPAT AMBIL BAYGON NYA!SEBELUM-

TELAT MAS!

.

.

.

**DOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**JEBUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**dengan berat hati,saya kabarkan..**

**rumah mereka telah meledak.**

**atap rumah nyangkut di pohon kelapa.**

**tembok rumah langsung rubuh.**

**kedua pasangan itu gosong parah.**

**dan semuanya...**

**tinggal...**

**butiran debuu.. *sambil nyanyi* #plak**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(poor nagamasa en oichi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

esoknya terbit lah koran harian BASARA POS dengan berita utama sebagai berikut :

#anggap aja kalian lagi baca halaman depan koran

_**RUMAH SUAMI ISTRI MELEDAK GARA-GARA SEBUAH BAYGON**_

_**kini pasangan itu di larikan ke puskesmas dan si pelaku (baca :baygon) kini sudah di amankan pihak polsek.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT


	9. Ieyasu

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><em>JUMPA LAGI DENGAN RICK-SAN.<em>

_MAAP TELAT UPDATE KARENA : KENA TYPUS,BANYAK BIMBEL,BANYAK PR DAN..terlalu sibuk MAIN PS. :D_

_oke salam sejahtera(?) dan selamat membaca fic gaje poll gas ini. (warning : isinya banyak sensor,banyak gaje menakutkan dan siap siap mutah .rating tetep T lah :D)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dissa-CHAlovers<strong>

hehe iyo mang mirip yo nama gue en dia/

Mungkin emang di takdirkan jadi orang konyol gaje polgas greng greng(?)

thanks to be my fav reviewer n author :D

lanjottt yakk read nya?boleh?

**AlayChildren c**

untuk ke sekian kalinya saya penuhin request nya..

semoga anda menikmati chap ini tanpa mutah mutah #karena isinya agak..ya gitu lah :D

Makasihh non buat terus revieww

**Sakazaki-Rikou**

ini nih yang di bilang namanyo mirip gue.

emang mirip kan?hehe #plakk

maksih for review :D :d

lanjutin basara school live nya yak?gue suka fic itohh

**Puypuy**

thanks atas pujianya en supportnya puy

salam sayang buat kamu (?) #pluakk

**L w bunga**

maap chapter yang dulu2 rada garing..syukurlah anda menikmati chap 8 nya :D

thankss for review en everything.

:D

(JANGAN GULING2 DI KSUR LAGI YAH NGAKAK NYA) :D

**Reka Julita**

TENANG..gue ga bakal lempar sendal jepit kok. haha :D

oke author bakal lanjot teros en thanks reviewnya :)

**AmarisMayRay**

makasih udah sumbangin ngakak ke chap 8 saya :D (?)

thanks buat review lagi MAAY (tak panggil gni aja yo)

**lulu no ryucute**

makasih buat jadi reviewer baru di chap ini.

semoga anda terus baca en tidak bosen ya :D

salam kenalll lulu :)

* * *

><p><strong>Hari itu adalah hari selasa,bulan november tanggal 11.<strong>

**Seorang pria muda si penyuka pisang ambon kuning (baca:Ieyasu) sedang memberi makan robot peliharaanya dengan murung (baca : Tadakatsu)**

**Tak di sangka datanglah pacar pria itu yang bernama Mitsunari.**

(Ieyasu : oh wot wot?apa mas bilang?penghinaan lo!)

(Mitsunari : Gue bacok lo thor!)

(Author : wakwaw maap deh guys)

**yap. di ralat ya permirsa..**

**Tak di sangka datanglah sobat nya yang bernama Mitsunari.**

**.**

" Oy pisang..sini dong!" kata Mitsunari manggil Ieyasu

"Pisang embokmu!yang sopan dikit kek.." protes Ieyasu sambil cemberut

" Lagian baju lo mirip pisang sih" jawab Mitsunari sambil merhatiin baju 'khas' nya Ieyasu

Ieyasu cuma diem sambil nerusin pakanin Tadakatsu

"Eh,btw tuh robot lo kok diem?mati ya?"

" bensin nya abis gan"

"kok ga si isi?" tanya si Mitsu

"Gue lagi bokek buat beli bensin. lagian bbm juga mo naik . napa sih lo nanya-nanya trus!"

"Oy sabar dong!napa sih sensi amat hari ini beb"

"Jangan panggil gue 'beb' emang gue bebek! gue lagi..badmood soalnya besok.." Ieyasu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

Mitsunari menangkap mimik ketakutan di wajah sobatnya,sontak Mitsunari langsung nenangin sobatnya

"Besok kenapa sih?ikut sumo sama si Kenyo?"

"gak!besok...gue harus menghadapi idup dan mati gue.."

"Hah?maksud lo?" Mitsunari gak ngerti

"Gue harus menjalani operasi.." jawab Ieyasu

"O-operasi?lo sakit apa sob?kenapa baru kabar sekarang?"

" Penyakit gue udah bisa sembuh kalo gak di operasi,dan gue takut gue ga bakal selamat dalam menjalaninya"  
>"No!lo gak boleh bilang gitu sob!" jerit Mitsunari dengan suara pekak<p>

"Mau gimana lagi !" si Ieyasu gantian jerit

"Gue sayang elo!lo gak boleh mati dalam operasi!"

"GUE JUGA SAYANG ELO SOB!"

**HUHUHUHUHUHU SROTTT SROTTT**

**akhirnya kedua maho-SALAH-kedua sobat itu berpelukan dengan saling meneteskan air mata sekaligus meneteskan ingus ingus cair TES TES TES #jijikwoy**

.

.

**keesokan harinya**

**.**

**.**

**kini nyawa Ieyasu mulai di pertaruhkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dengan diantar Mitsunari,Ieyasu pergi ke puskesmas terdekat sambil gugup gak karuan**

**setelah sampe di sebuah ruangan..ternyata sang dokter sudah menunggu sambil nge-bawa pisau badok. #wow (badok : pisau besar buat nge-cincang daging)**

" Mitsunari..tolong temenin gue selama operasi ya?" pinta Ieyasu dengan sangat melas

Mitsunari mengelus rambut si Ieyasu dengan sayang #hii

"Iya..gue bakal temenin lo kok sob"jawab Mitsu

Ieyasu mengangguk kemudian menghampiri sang dokter.

Ieyasu masih sempat nangis nangis kalap gak karu-karuan selama beberapa menit,namun setelah di yakinkan dokter dia mulai tegar kembali.

"Ayo,biar cepat selesai" kata sang dokter

Ieyasu mengangguk . lagi. dia segera ambil posisi. #emangnya mau balapan?

Si dokter juga ambil posisi sambil pegang pisau dengan erat..kemudian..

.

.

"DOK!tunggu! apa gak di bius dulu?" jerit Mitsunari panik yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka

"Gak perlu pake bius" jawab si Dokter

"WUAPAH?TAPI-NANTI SOBAT SAYA MODAR GIMANA DOK!"

"egp (emang gue pikirin)"jawab si Dokter

Mitsunari cuma bisa melongo mendengar jawaban sang dokter hewan itu. #salah hoy

Kini Dokter itu mulai mengarahkan pisau bedah.

Ieyasu cuma bisa merem sambil gigit bibir.

Mitsunari cuma mlongo sampe ngences ngences.

tak lama..

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAKKKKK!SAKEETTTT!SIAL LO DOK!HUADUH!" Teriak Ieyasu sangat cetar super maksimal sambil pegangin daerah tertentu nya #sensor

Mitsunari kini mulai bingung..dan ia mulai mengerti..kalo..

ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**IEYASU GAK DI OPERASI.**

**.**

**TAPI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IEYASU DI SUNAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh wow

.

"Sabar ya ntar seminggu juga sembuh,asal seminggu ini anda harus pake sarung dulu" ucap si Dokter bangga setelah menjalankan 'misi' nya

Ieyasu turun dari 'meja sunat' sambil terus nahan sakit.

"KAMFRET LO SU!LO BILANG MAU OPERASI!GAK TAUNYA SUNAT!" protes Mitsunari kesel.

"SUNAT ITU KAN NAMANYA JUGA OPERASI!" jawab Ieyasu

"SUNAT ITU BUKAN OPERASI TOLOL!"

"OPEASI!"

"BUKAN!"

"OPERASI!"

"BUKAN!"

Dokter : mas!mas!plis jangan nge-debatin sunat di ruangan mohon secepatnya tolong segera pergi dari ruangan saya.

(Mitsu n Yasu pun ngacir keluar)

.

.

.

.

.

di tengah perjalanan pulang..

"Bro..lo ngapain diem kek" kata Ieyasu pada Mitsunari

"Gue masih kesel lo bohongin" jawab Mitsunari

"Loh..gue gak bermaksud bohong,emang setau gue 'sunat' itu bagian dari 'operasi'"

"Sudah jangan di bahas,gue agak jijik"

"Eh,temenin gue beli sarung dong" ajak Ieyasu

"iya de-

GUK! GUK! GUK!

tunggu. suara apa itu?

(Readers : udah jelas suara anjing pake nanya thor!)

(Author : anda benar adalah suara anjing yang kebetulan lewat)

(Readers : glodakk!)

.

GUK GUK GUK!

"heh ada anjing buldog!ada buldog!" teriak Mitsunari

"Mana!mana!" si Ieyasu langsung panik

"di BELAKANG LO BEGO!"

"wuak!lari cepuat!"

**tragis moment : mereka di kejar buldog.**

**nah . karena kondisi Ieyasu tadi baru aja di sunat,jadi ya..do'i gak isa lari tapi cuma nyeret kaki.**

**dan sudah di duga..dia akhirnya kegigit si anjing.**

.

.

GRAUWWW!

"HADOOOHHHHH!EMUAKKKK!TADA...TADAAKATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

oh my gwattt!

maap. tapi...yang kegigit anjing..pas itunya pemirsa. #sensor part 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(POOR PISANG AMBON)-RALAT-(POOR IEYASU)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

apakah setelah kejadian 'tragis' itu Ieyasu pulih kembali?

yap do'i pulih kembali,namun.. Ieyasu langsung trauma ketika mendengar kata "sunat' atau 'anjing'

itulah sebabnya dia ge pelihara anjing tapi lebih milih menjadi peternak robot. #dihajar ieyasu

dan akhirnya chapter 9 sudah..

SELESAI

.

:D


	10. MISTUHIDE N RANMARU

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>jumpa lagi dengan saya.<strong>

**maaf karena update saya ber evolusi sangat lama..dikarenakan ini baru liburan.**

**maklum gue kelas 3,dan gue di cekokin dengan TRY-OUT DAN UAS yang meraja lela. #semoga yang kuasa beri gue kesabaran**

**dan saya hendak memperingatkan kalau isi chapter ini : _GJ 100%,ANEH,GARING KRIUK KRIUK DAN BAKAL BIKIN POKER FACE MAXIMAL_.**

**JADI MAAFKAN SAYA,KARENA EMANG ITU IDE YANG KELUAR DARI KEPALA SAYA YANG SUDAH KOBONG INI. :D**

**KRITIK DIPERBOLEHKAN DI SINI.. :D**

**HAPPY READING AND THX**

* * *

><p><strong>AmarisMayRay :<strong>

Thankis udah mau sempat review :D

wow fans nya Ieyasu nih..ciye ciye ciye ciye #udahthor!

makasi reviewnya en kalo ada yang kurang silahkan kritik author terima dengan lapang dada :D

**L w bunga**

HEHE lucu juga gue dipanggil 'power' tapi gue suka sih #PLAK

Oke ini baru saya lanjutin,sorry telat say #say what?!

thankyiu bunga :D

**girl-chan2**

MAKASIH reviewnya :D en supportnya

author bakal lanjut terus girl-chan :)

**AlayChildren**

HATI-HATI Karena isi di sini lebih kamfreting 100% jadi di rekomendasikan anda minum obat anti mabok #what

haha thanks buat selalu review alay-chan, dan jangan kau lupakan salam MATOJI kita :D

**Puypuy**

OH Noo kenapa tuh hp mau kecemplung mesin?jangan2 kamu kangen lamunin author?#plakk!

thanks for review puy,en review mu sellalu di tunggu :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Aku jadi kepo apakah Dissa nunggu chap gue ya? :D

hehe haloo non semoga anda baca tulisan ini dan baca ini juga 'salam kangen sesama auhtor' #what?jedokk! (dilindes Dissa)

* * *

><p><strong>Suatu malam di bulan desember,keluarga Oda sedang mengadakan rapat keluarga . inilah situasinya..<strong>

"Gimana nih,keuangan kita mulai kosong!" erang Nobunaga sambil ngemut onde onde(?)

"Kok uang kita bisa abis kenapa ya?"ucap Nouhime mikir sambil liatin tokek di dinding

"Itu karena bocah itu" jawab Mitsuhide sambil nunjuk bocah yang dimaksud(baca:Ranmaru)

Ranmaru langsung tegang "Kenapa gue yang di salahin!" katanya nggak terima

"Soalnya lo tiap hari minta permen,itu kan boros namanya!" jawab Mitsuhide

"Lo juga tiap bulan minta rebonding rambut,borosan mana?!" Ranmaru tak mau kalah

"ELO!"

"ELO BEGO!"

"ELO KAMPRET!"

"ELO JAMBAN!"

**DORR! *tiba-tiba mereka berdua di dahi shot oleh om Nobu***

"Berisik!gue gak nyuruh kalian berantem!" Om Nobu pun mulai ngamuk

Nouhime Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh..mungkin ini salah Bos Nobunaga deh" cerocos si Mitsuhide ,alhasil dia langsung di deathglare oleh raja iblis itu.

"Lo nyalahin gue?" ucap Nobunaga sangar dengan gas kompor yang mulai ngepul ngepul(?)

Nouhime pun akhirnya berbicara "Soalnya ayang beby kan udah 2 bulan gak kerja,jadi gak ada pemasukan."

"Mo gimana lagee?gue di PHK!"

"Terus begemana nih" Ranmaru pun mulai memelas karena ngebayangin dirinya mati kelaparan

"Ya sudah,rapat keluarga oda di bubarkan!" kata Om Nobu tegas

"Loh?kita kan belum memperoleh kesepakatan?"Tanya tante Nouhime bingung

"Aku udah punya rencana,sekarang kalian tidur " Jawab Om Nobu sambil masuk ke kamarnya di ikuti tante Nou.

Kedua budak (baca : Mitsuhide & Ranmaru) pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan diikuti segudang tanda tanya.

.

.

.

**ESOK PAGINYA..**

**( MITSUHIDE POV)**

Gue denger suara burung mencicit dari luar jendela gue,ya itu tandanya udah pagi.

Dengan masih malasnya gue bangun dan mulai sikat gigi. btw odol gue namanya kodomo ,setelah itu gue langsung mandi pake sabun suitsal.(?)

namun gue ngerasa ada 'sesuatu' yang aneh. Tapi apa ya?gue juga belom nyadar.

Setelah mandi bersih dan pake parfum wangi gue langsung melancarkan kegiatan gue setiap pagi!yaitu… menggoda emak-emak yang lagi nyuci di kali (baca:sungai)

Dengan PD nya gue dateng ke pinggir kali sambil 'suit-suitin' si emak langsung nge-fly karena mereka penggemar berat gue!(saya pastikan readers gak salah baca)

Emak-emak itu nge-fans sama gue soalnya kata mereka rambut gue kayak suju.(what de fu*k?)

Tapi aneh!hari ini kok mereka malah melongo sih liat gue? Apa ada yang kagak beres?

Nah tiba-tiba salah satu emak itu berteriak..

.

.

.

.

.

"WOW SI MITSUHIDE JADI UPIN!MITSUHIDE JADI UPIN!" teriaknya cetar sejiwa raga(?)

'HAH?' gue mulai bingung lantas sontak aja gue ngeraba ndas(maaf)kepala gue dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TERNYATA RAMBUT GUE (MITSUHIDE)DI BOTAKIN!**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Jlegarrrr!kiamat sudah dunia ini!**

**Gue berani sumpah demi jimat mbah dukun pasti Om Nobu sialan itu yang botakin rambut gue pas gue tidur!**

**Dia pasti nge-jual rambut gue yang indah itu demi dapetin uang!**

**Bayangin aja dong perasaan gue!tiap hari tuh rambut gue minyakin pake oli(?),gue rebonding tiap bulan guys,gue semir putih ala boyband korea demi dapetin fans. Eh sekarang gue di botakin! Gue bersumpah gue bakal panggang si Nobunaga di depan emak-emak itu suatu hari nanti!**

**Gue gak terimaa..! Damn you Nobu kumis LELE!**

**(MITSUHIDE POV END)**

**.**

.

POOR MITSUHIDE

.

.

.

.

(THE TRUTH IS..

Nobunaga emang gunting rambut kacungnya pada suatu malam dan nge-jual tuh rambut ke salon buat di jadikan wig(?) en si om pun dapet duit 5 ratus ribu dari rambut indah tuh kacung. doakan kacung nelangsa itu bisa sabar guys.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(RANMARU POV)**

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu gue,bocah imut dan ganteng ini bangun pagi.

Abis itu gue gak mandi karena gue males mandi! Gue langsung nyari busur gue demi menjalankan aktivitas gue. setiappagi kegiatan gue adalah.. memanah kucing tetangga. Jadi gak heran kalo tiap pagi ada kucing tetangga yang mati(!?)

Tapi anehnya..kok busur gue gak ada? Kemana? Jangan-jangan di colong readers?!

(Readers : fitnah lo nak!,gue gak doyan busur)

Akhirnya gue pun terpaksa.. menangis secetar-cetarnya karena busur kesayangan gue ilang!

Tak lama datanglah tante Nouhime nyamperin gue,

"Kamu kenapa Ranmaru?" Tanya nya khawatir sambil ngelus kucir gue

"Busul caya ilang" jawab gue sambil mewek mewek

"o-ohh" Tante Nouhime tiba-tiba terlihat bingung,kemudian si tante menjawab "Sebenarnya busur kamu gak ilang nak"

"Trus lari kemana tante?" Tanya gue sambil narik narik anting-anting tante Nouhime

"Eh..busur kamu..di jual sama om"

"WHATTT? DI JUALLL?KAPANN?" gue pun langsung patah hati. Meskipun gue masoh bocah ingusan gue juga bisa patah hati loh,abis gue cinta sama busur panah gue.

"Itu diluar"

Akhirnya pun tante Nouhime nge-gendong gue ke depan dan emang benar..kalo si Om Kumis lele itu menjual busur gue!

Inilah yang terjadi..

**(RANMARU POV END)**

.

.

.

.

"HAYOOW DI BELI!DI BELI! BUSUR ASLI PANAH ARJUNA!KUAT TAK TERTANDINGII!" Teriak Nobunaga di depan kerajaan sambil ngacungin busur milik Ranmaru.

Alhasil para warga pun berdatangan karena mereka percaya itu busur asli yang dibuat maen di film Mahabhiriti yang terkenal di AMTV.

"Tuh beneran panah asli Arjuna kang?" Tanya salah satu warga kepada om Nobu

"Dijamin original no tipu tipu. kena 5 ratus ribuh,gak pake nego!" jawab Om Nobu

Akhirnya warga bego itu pun percaya dan membeli tuh busur Ranmaru.

"HWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" Om Nobu tertawa tawa karena depat duit.

Ranmaru Cuma bisa nangis di gendongan tante Nouhime  
>"Sabar nak ya,besok kalo udah punya uang tente belikan panah lagi" kata Nouhime mencoba menenangkan Ranmaru<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/end/

**Pelajaran berharga di sini:**

**JANGAN PERNAH MAU JADI KACUNG NOBUNAGA,KARENA GUE JAMIN BAKAL SENGSARA KAYA KEDUA MAHLUK ITU. (BACA : MITSUHIDE&RANMARU)**

**(capslock off)**

.

Semoga Mitsuhide dan Ranmaru di beri kesabaran oleh YME.

AMIN

.


	11. Nouhime

**TITLE : BASARA SHOCKING MOMENT!**

**BASARA MILIK CAPCOM.**

**BUKAN MILIK GUE.**

**KALO MILIK GUE,GUE BAKAL BAKAL HIDUP NOBUNAGA MENDERITA #Plak**

**Warning : garing/gaje**

**Fic ini hanya gurauan,tidak ada niat menjelekkan pelakunya. **

* * *

><p><strong>girl-chan2 c<strong>

ini author lanjutin,tapi kayaknya garing banget deh..:D

Sori soalnya gue buatnya sambil makan kacang sih #apa hubunganya thor!

thanks and salam buat girl-chan

**AlayChildren**

salam kangen jugaa! #PLAK

Akuh sangat tersanjung kau memanggilku 'papah rick' itu kan sesuatu banget kan. Hahah

thanks for always review and MATOJIIH FOREVER (?)

**Sakazaki-Rikou**

HALO elf..gue juga terhuraa karena kau nge review teross :D

Thanks for review KAMBEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK {}

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

info nih.. BUMBU T PALSUNYA UDAH DI KIRIM TUH KE ALAMAT KAMU.#?

DISSA MAKASIIH DISAAA buat REVIEW MU YANG MEM-BERONDONG((?)

REGARD FROM ME : WYATB!

(Capslock off)

* * *

><p><strong>Oke kali ini kita akan membahas tante seksih berkimono,namanya Nouhime(No: tidak , Hime : Putri) jadi bisa diartikan putri tidak(?) maksudnya tidak tahu malu,tidak kenal ampun,tidak segan gunting belahan rok sampe ke bawah bokong #sensor active<strong>

**Tahukan kalian kalo ternyata 'Nouhime' itu masih punya arti laen yaitu 'tidak dianggep' dan 'tidak di perhatiin' oleh suaminya sendiri. inilah bukti ceritanya..**

.

STORY START

Waktu itu pas musim panas,Nouhime diajak Oichi dan Nagamasa makan malam di sebuah restorant **bintang satu**(baca:**warung**)

Nobunaga waktu itu nggak mau ikut karena hubungan **batin** do'i sama si Nagamasa kaga akrab sama sekampret,jadi harap dimaklumi.

Mereka bertiga makan secarai damai di warung itu sampe akhirnya si Oichi bilang "Aduh..kok gerah sekali disini,Nagamasa-sama.." ucap Oichi dengan kalemnya.

"Kamu gerah ya?aku pesankan es teh ya,sayang?" tawar Nagamasa

Oichi pun mengangguk,sedangkan Nouhime cuma bisa cemberut sambil mikir 'Duh romantis banget sih mereka'

"Ini es teh nya sayang" kata Nagamasa sambil ngasi segelas es teh ke Oichi

"Arigatou..Nagamasa-sama..,tapi Ichi masih kepanasan..." si Oichi pun kumat manjanya

"Oh,kalo gitu aku kipasin ya?"tawar Nagamasa lagi sambil ngeluarin kipas dan langsung nge-kipas(?) Oichi

'GILA!ROMATISNYA KEBANGETAN NIH!SEDANGKAN GUE?DIKIPASIN BEBI NOBUNAGA AJA KAGAK PERNAH!' Pikir Nouhime lagi,kini kepalanya mulai mengeluarkan asap. oh rupanya..Nouhime ngiri tuh sama mereka.

Setelah 'kagak kuat' menyaksikan betapa romatisnya kedua pasangan itu,Nouhime ijin pamit pulang duluan.

alasan nya sih mau bayar arisan ,padahal sebenarnya ngiri banget

**-SKIP-**

Eh,sesampainya si Azuchi castle Nouhime langsung galau,gimana lagi guys,dia gak pernah sama sekali di perhatiin tuh sama om Nobu,kasian kan? ckck

pas asyik-asyiknya galau datanglah Om Nobu nyamperin Nouhime sambil berkata " Kamu ngapain cemberut begitu?gak dapet arisan?"

"Enggak..aku.."

"Kebelet boker?sana ke WC!"tanya Nobunaga dengan innocent nya

"ENGGAK..AKU..AKU..eh" tiba-tiba Nouhime mendapat ide cemerlang biar bisa di perhatiin suaminya

"Aku gerah sekali..panas..enggak kuat nih beb.."kata Nouhime manja sambil kipas kipasin tanganya ke wajahnya

Om Nobunaga cuma poker face aja mandangin wanita itu.

"Loh..kok malah diem sih..aku kan gerah?perhatiin aku lah,peka dikit dong ah." tambah Nouhime semanja-manjanya

"Oh,jadi kamu gerah ya?"tanya Om Nobunaga

Nouhime mengangguk sambil ngedipin mata #idih

Nobunaga pun tersenyum kemudian berlutut di depan Nouhime "Tenang,aku akan bikin kamu gak kepanasan lagi,bebih"

oh woow Nouhime langsung nge-fly setinggi menara Eiffel,ini pertama kalinya dia di panggil 'BEBIH' loh. oh so sweet banget kan guys?#plak

"Be..benarkah suamiku?"tanya Nouhime sambil tersenyum selebar badut(?)

" ..sini ikut akuh"

Kemudian Nobunaga mengajak Nouhime ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kemudian..

"Gimana?udah gak gerah kan beb?" tanya Nobunaga

"Iy-iya sih..tapi.."

"Tapi apa?.kamu kan udah dingin sekarang?kagak kepanasan?"

"iya..tapi..GAK GINI JUGA KALEEEE!"  
>.<p>

?

.

.

.

.

.

ADA APA INI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TERNYATA..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOUHIME..**

**.**

**DIMASUKKIN KE KULKAS?!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(POOR NOUHIME)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woyy!KELUARKAN GUEE!GUE BEKUU!" teriak Nouhime dari dalem kulkas

"Lho tadi kan elu bilang pengen dingin,ya disitu tempatnya bebih" jawab Nobunaga sambil ngacir tinggalin Nouhime di dalem kulkas

akhirnya?

yah,Nouhime tinggal tuh di dalem kulkas semalaman..

bayangin aja keadaanya pemirsa,esoknya dia langsung di keluarkan dalam keadaan beku ala manusia salju.

Untunglah,si Ranmaru mengambil tindakan secepatnya,yaitu memanggil pawang api(sebut : Yukimura)

Alhasil..Nouhime pun di kobong-in oleh Api Yukimura (translate : di kobongin = dibakar)

well,the problem is end.

dan..

chapter ini pun juga end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PELAJARAN YANG DI DAPET DI SINI : **OKE,GUYS..LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KALIAN INI JANGAN SEKALI-KALI DEH NYARI SUAMI YANG MODEL KAYA NOBUNAGA GITU KALO GAK PENGEN NGENES KAYA NOUHIME. UNTUNGLAH DIA CUMAN DI MASUKKIN KULKAS. LAH ,KALO DI CEMPLUNGIN KE NERAKA? OH NOO #PLAK**

**.**

.


End file.
